1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to a chess game apparatus, and more specifically pertains to a new and improved dinosaur chess game apparatus wherein the same is arranged to include the designation of various dinosaur playing pieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chess games structures of varying types are indicated in the prior art and are exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,856,789; 5,257,787; 5,306,017; and 5,338,041.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a different and enhanced entertainment medium by employing chess components representative of the ever-popular dinosaur "culture" and time period. Further, the instant invention attempts to attract and retain the interest of a younger player through incorporation of dinosaur figures and the design and development of the three-dimensional and dual purpose playing board.